The existing process deployed by Location based listing services organizations involve actual involvement of field agent on ground to collect the location co-ordinates and the address information which is latter populated in their databases for end user access. This existing process is manual and involves both cost and time.
Thus, there is a need to overcome the problems of the existing technology. Therefore, the present inventors have developed a computer-implemented method, system and computer-readable medium for providing context-based listing services which would provide a location based listing services with the community involvement to reduce the cost and time of deployment of listing services.